Thief In Soul Society
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau pencuri legendaris aka Kaitou Kid masuk ke Soul Society? Dan benda yang jadi targetnya kali ini adalah Hougyoku Bisakah ia mendapatkan benda tersebut? RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Thief In Soul Society**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya tite Kubo, Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho, Cerita ini baru punya saya**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,Typo(s),EYd(s)**

**Don`t like? Di Like**

Kaito Kuroba aka Kaito Kid, ia masih berusaha untuk mencari pembunuh ayahnya, dan juga Batu Pandora. Saat asik-asiknya membaca buku trik sulap ayahnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah foto permata bewarna hitam disana.

"Hm… Hougyoku?" gumam Kid saat membaca nama permata tersebut

"Permata untuk membuat Arrancar. Hah? Arrancar? Apaan tuh?" gumam Kid Bingung

Lalu ia meneruskan membacanya lagi.

"Jadi berada di soul Society ya? Dimana tuh?" kata Kid kembali bingung

Karena tertarik ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau dimana Hougyoku tersebut. Karena tidak mempunyai petunjuk yang pasti maka ia langsung menuju ke rumah Aoyama Gosho.

Saat itu Aoyama Gosho dan Tite Kubo sedang bersantai sambil minum teh dan main catur tiba-tiba

"Aoyama-san,"

"Hwa! Maling!" sorak mereka berdua panic

"Aoyama-san, ini aku Kaitou Kid," kata Kid

"O Kaitou-kun. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Aoyama sambil mempersilahkan Kid masuk

"Soul Society itu dimana?" Tanya Kid

"O itu saya tau. Itu berada di Kota Karakura. " kata Tite Kubo

"Ooo Karakura… " kata Kid

"Iya," kata Tite Kubo

"Ano Karakura itu.. dimana ya?" Tanya Kid dengan begonia

"Itu dari sini, jalan lurus. Nanti ada perempatan belok kanan, lalu kalau ada persimpangan belok kanan. Nah nanti sampai," kata Tite Kubo

" O begitu, lalu cara ke Soul Society gimana?" Tanya Kid bagaikan reporter

"Nah kalau itu, setelah kamu sampai di karakura, cari aja took yang namanya Urahara-Shouten. Letaknya dipojoook kota," kata tite Kubo lagi

"O begitu. " kata Kid

"Lalu kau ada perlu apa kesana?" Tanya Tite

"Ano.. mau maling Hougyoku," kata Kid jujur

"O mau maling toh, silahkan. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, disana dunianya keras," kata Tite Kubo

"Baik Tite-san," kata Kid

"O ya sesampainya disana kau katakan saja kalau kau anggota dari squad 9, nih surat izinnya. Sampai kan pada Vice captain divisi 9, Shuuhei Hisagi," kata Tite lagi

"Baik, Terimakasih banyak Aoyama-san, Tite-san," kata Kid lalu melompat keluar jendela

"Hei, masa dia loncat begitu saja? Kalau kakinya patah gimana?" Tanya Tite

"Sudahlah dia itu maling professional," kata Aoyama Gosho

Kini Kid telah terbang dengan hand glider nya menuju ke karakura,

"Hm… mana ya?" kata Kid bingung mencari took aneh bin misterius tersebut

Ahirnya setelah nyasar disana-sini ia berhasil menemukan took Urahara.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut cepol

"ah, Urahara-san nya ada?" Tanya Kid

"Sebentar," kata anak cewek itu lalu masuk ke dalam dan kembali bersama seorang pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian aneh.

"Jadi anda Urahara-san?" Tanya Kid

"Iya, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Urahara

"Jadi bagaimana cara ke Soul Society?" Tanya Kid

"Ada perlu apa Kau disana?" Tanya Urahara bingung

"Jadi begini. Aku Kaitou Kuroba, aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku yang sudah meninggal," kata Kid

"Tapi itu dilarang," kata Urahara

"Tapi apa bapak tega? Sudah 16 tahun saya tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Kid acting nangis

"Tapi.. " kata Urahara ragu

"Tolonglah,Pak. Lagipula Tite-san aja ngebolehin," kata Kid

"Eh, Maksudmu Tite Kubo?!" kata Urahara Kaget

"Iya," kata Kid

"Hm.. baiklah. Ayo ikut aku," kata Urahara

Lalu Kid mengikuti Urahara ke ruang bawah tanah yang luasnya WOW banget.

"Nah, kau harus melewati gerbang ini. Ini namanya Senkaimon. Selamat berjuang Kaitou-kun," kata Urahara

"Terimakasih banyak," kata Kid lalu masuk ke tempat itu.

**Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini?**

**Stay tune on this Fic!**

**RnR Pliss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thief In Soul Society**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya tite Kubo, Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho, Cerita ini baru punya saya**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : OOC,Gajeness,Lebayness,Typo(s),EYd(s)**

**Don`t like? Di Like**

Kini Kid layaknya turis berjalan-jalan di terowongan nan gelap tersebut.

"Hm.. aneh, gelap banget," gumam Kid

Tiba-tiba, di belakangnya muncul sesosok mahluk seperti kereta api,dengan lampu bewarna kuning.

"Hwa!" teriak Kid lalu berlari secepatnya agar tidak tertabrak

"Hadoh! Masa gue Kaitou Kid bakalan mati di tempat kayak gini? Ah.. nggak elit!" gerutu Kid sambil bernarsis ria

Ahirnya setelah beberapa menit Kid berhasil keluar dari terowongan yang panjang tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah.. Gila.. " gumam Kid sambil ngos-ngosan

Setelah merapikan penampilan ia pun berjalan-jalan di daerah tersebut, setelah merubah penampilan tentunya. Lalu ia mulai mencari informasi tentang tempat yang katanya bernama Seireitei.

Ahirnya ia berhasil mencapai tempat tersebut dan langsung takjub.

"Wah.. gede banget!" gumam Kid saat melihat gerbang yang tingginya hampir 10 M itu.

"Siapa kau, dan ada perlu apa?" kata seseorang

Kid menoleh dan ia semakin takjub saat melihat seseorang setinggi 5 M, atau lebih tepatnya Raksasa

'Buset! Apa orang di Seireitei ini pada segede ini semua?' kata Kid Takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Sekali lagi ada perlu apa?!" Tanya Raksasa itu lagi

"Ano.. etoo… "Kid kehabisan ide untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya

"Hm… kau Ryoka ya? Jangan-jangan kau teman Ichigo Kurosaki ya?" Tanya raksasa itu

Sekali lagi karena bingung, ahirnya ia hanya mengangguk

"Wah.. kalau begitu silahkan masuk! Aku Jidanbo," kata Raksasa itu

"Kaitou Kid, terimakasih banyak Jidanbo-san," kata Kid lalu langsung masuk

'Sugoi naa.. 'gumam Kid saat melihat Keadaan seireitei yang luas bagaikan sebuah Negara itu.

Tapi ia langsung bersembunyi saat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam berpatroli.

'Hiyeh.. mending gue ganti penampilan dulu,' gumam Kid

Dalam sekejap ia langsung mengganti penampilanna seperti para shinigami tersebut.

"Hei!Kau!" panggil salah seorang shinigami

"Eh.. ya?" kata Kid bingung

'Mati gue!Mati Gue! Gimana kalau ketahuan!' teriak Kid dalam hati

"Kau anggota baru ya!" Tanya Shinigami itu

"Er.. ya," kata Kid

"Kau pasti tersesat, kau squad berapa?" Tanya Shinigami itu lagi

'Aduh gimana nih.. Oh ya! Surat Tite –san! Tunggu dulu.. oya Squad 9!' sorak Kid dalam hati

"Squad 9," kata Kid lagi

"O Squad 9, ayo ikut aku," kata orang itu lagi

"Baik," kata Kid lalu mengikuti orang tersebut

'Wah.. nggak sabar untuk nyuri Hougyoku!' sorak Kid dalam hati penuh kelebayan

Ahirnya mereka sampai di squad 9. Dan langsung masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

"Ah, Ohayou Hisagi-fuku taichou," kata shinigami tersebut

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam keunguan yang lagi sibuk dengan paperworknya yang menggunung

Kid yang melihatnya ikutan cengo

'Buset! Tampang anak Punk! Kerjaan kayak orang kantoran, idih… gila bener deh,' kata Kid dalam hati sambil bersweatdrop ria

"Dia ini anggota baru,fuku taichou," kata shinigami lagi

"O begitu. Sepertinya aku lupa memeriksa berkas-berkasnya,Perkenalkan Aku Hisagi Shuuhei, Kyuu bantai Fuku taichou," kata pria itu lagi

"Kaitou Kid,desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hisagi-fukutaichou," kata Kid dengan sangat sopan

"Fuku taichou, abarai-fuku taichou masih belum menyerahkan laporannya," kata salah satu shinigami squad 9

"Apa? Dasar baboon!" gerutu Hisagi

"Jadi bagaimana Fukutaichou?" Tanya shinigami itu lagi

"Itu tugasmu untuk memikirkannya," kata Hisagi lagi

"Baik.. "kata shinigami itu langsung pergi saat merasakan reiatsu fukutaichounya yang mulai naik

"Dasar, tidak ada yang berguna!" gerutu Hisagi

Tiba-tiba sebuah kupu-kupu hitam masuk ke kantor divisi tersebut

"Diberiitahukan seekor Menos telah menyerang daerah Rukongai. Diharapkan bantuannya," kata kupu-kupu tersebut

'Buset! Kupu-kupu bisa ngomong! Gila.. jaman modern ini mah,' kata Kid kagum

"Ano.. Kaitou-san. Bisa bantu pekerjaanku, ada yang harus ku urus," kata Hisagi

"Baiklah Fuku-taichou," kata Kid

"Baiklah terimakasih," kata Hisagi lalu melompat keluar jendela dan menghilang

"Buset! Bisa jalan di udara!" kata Kid kagum

"Hm… wah, tinggal pakai sulap aja nih beres," kata Kid yang entah sejak kapan belajar memakai sulap untuk menyelesaikan paperwork.

Sehingga dalam sekejap paperwork itu telah siap.

"Hehehe Beres," kata Kid

Lalu membaca tumpukan kertas lainnya

'Hm.. seireitei Magazine. Gila! Masa di dunia roh juga ada Koran?' kata Kid ikutan cengo

Lalu iseng-iseng ia membaca dalam sebuah majalah tersebut

'Aizen sosuke taichou divisi 5, Ichimaru Gin Taichou divisi 3, dan Kaname Tousen taichou divisi 9, menghianati soul society dan mencuri Hougyoku. Eh.. ah! gue keduluan!' gerutu Kid

"Maaf merepotkan Kaitou-san," kata Hisagi

"Eh.. ah tidak apa-apa," kata Kid

'Buset! Kapan nih orang baliknya? Gila bener deh.. 'kata Kid makin cengo

"O ya,Hisagi-fukutaichou. Ini aku dititipin surat oleh Tite-san," kata Kid menyerahkan surat tersebut

"Eh?" Hisagi yang membacanya langsung kaget

"Hm.. jadi kau ini Ryoka ya?" Tanya Hisagi lagi

Kid langsung mati kutu

'Mati gue!mati gue! Gimana kalau gue dicincang?! Emak! Nyesel gue kesini untuk nyuri Hougyoku itu.. Aduh.. apak bagaimana ko nasib denai?' kata Kid yang sudah berlebay ria dalam hati, jiwa, dan pikiran.

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?**

**Apakah nasib Kid berahir sampai disini?**

**Stay tune on this Fic!**

"**Yay! Minna I`m back!"kata Hikary**

"**Woi!Hika! masa gue jadi gitu?!" protes Kid**

"**Hehehe gimana lagi," kata Hikary lagi**

"**Dasar!kenapa harus divisi gue?" protes Hisagi**

"**Gimana lagi," kata Hikary**

"**Dasar!" gerutu Kid**

"**Oke.. ada review dari Misaki Dreyar the silent demon, hai makasih udah mau review. Sorry telat updatenya," kata Hikary**

"**Oke! Minna mind to RnR?"**


End file.
